BokuBen - Teach me to Love
by WhiteSpell
Summary: Un pequeño accidente hizo que Yuiga y Kirisu-sensei se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos.
1. Lección 01

**Lección 01: ¿esto es real?**

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por su ventana, el ruido de los pájaros resonaba anunciando un nuevo día, la llegada del viernes no se hizo esperar, ella poco a poco empieza a despertarse, lo que debía ser el inicio de una hermosa mañana, no era más que un martirio para ella, sentía su cuerpo bastante pesado, se sentía sudada y sobre todo, sentía mucho dolor de cabeza, el cantar de las aves se sentían como fuegos artificiales en su cabeza, la luz del sol le molestaba un poco, así que cerro un poco sus cortinas pero su dolor de cabeza no paraba.

[¿Qué pasó ayer?] dijo ella mientras se sentaba en su cama y rascaba su cabeza con su mano izquierda, Kirisu-sensei se sentía bastante confundida, pero al mover su mano derecha sintió algo, percatándose de que al mover eso, se escuchó un _"mmh"_ que casi hace que se le detenga el corazón, lentamente movía su cabeza, con su corazón a mil por hora y una gota cayendo por su mejilla _. ["No me digas que yo… pero no recuerdo nada… no puede ser que"]_ eran los pensamientos que la invadían, al poder observar bien, sintió que su corazón se detuvo y volvía a moverse alrededor de 5 veces en un solo segundo, pues junto a ella, en su cama, había una persona desnuda, lo que la impactó no fue el hecho de que hubiera alguien ahí, lo que la impactó era quién estaba ahí durmiendo desnudo junto a ella, era su estudiante, Yuiga Nariyuki, con su cabello totalmente desordenado, sudado y medio dormido. En ese momento ella palideció, no quería pensar en que lo que había ocurrido, así que decidió ver debajo de la sábana y sus sospechas se hacían verídicas cada vez, ella estaba desnuda, el chico estaba desnudo, y la mancha de color rojo y blanco que adornaba su cubre cama de color azul claro era muy evidente, el corazón de ella se detuvo otra vez.

 _["¿Esto es real? ¿Yo siendo una profesora, hice eso con él? ¿Yo, yo tuve sexo… con mi alumno… con Yuiga-kun?"]_ los pensamientos la invadían, la incertidumbre, el miedo, sobre todo el miedo, había hecho algo completamente ilegal e inmoral a su preciado alumno, mientras ella seguía pensando y frotaba su cien con sus dedos tratando de recordar, él se despertó.

[¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Me quedé dormido? ¿Qué pasó?] dijo Yuiga mientras se levantaba y ponía sus lentes, luego se percató de que no estaba sólo, al voltear a su lado izquierdo, pudo verla a ella, tapando su esbelto cuerpo con la sábana, podía observar su cabello todo alborotado y su rostro sonrojado, era su profesora, Kirisu-sensei, en ese momento el sintió bastante dolor de cabeza, luego de unos segundos, él puso observar que él estaba en la cama con ella, en ese momento.

[No me digas que…] dijo él y en ese momento levantó la parte de la sábana que lo cubría, podía ver que estaba desnudo, con su abdomen bajo ligeramente enrojecido, y obviamente podía ver su pene, estaba desnudo y con un liquido seco alrededor de la base, en ese momento él también palideció, luego dirigió su mirada a ella, aunque ella estaba temblando como un animal asustado y con sus ojos aguados.

[Kirisu-sensei… ¿recuerdas algo?] le dijo él a su profesora quién siendo un manojo de nervios lentamente negaba con la cabeza.

[Ya veo… sensei, lo que ambos estamos pensando sucedió… como lo digo… ¿te has revisado?] trato de decirlo lo más decente que podía, ella cayó en cuenta a lo que se refería e inmediatamente se dio vuelta y con su mano derecha examinó su parte íntima, era obvio, su himen estaba roto y alrededor habían manchas de semen seco pegado en las sábanas y en su parte íntima, en ese momento ella empezó a llorar. Él, al verla en ese estado habló.

[Sensei… perdona, al parecer te hice algo indebido, sólo te puedo decir… perdóname] dijo él mientras hacía unas pequeñas reverencias, ella al ver que él se estaba disculpando ella decidió hablar al fin.

[No… no es eso… estoy llorando porque te hice algo horrible… soy tú profesora y tuve s-sexo contigo… fallé como educadora] decía ella mientras lloraba y aún aferraba la sábana a su cuerpo.

[Sensei, no te odio por lo que sucedió, no te preocupes, por eso, primero observemos nuestro alrededor y tratemos de recordar que sucedió] dijo él tratando de calmarla e inconscientemente con su mano derecha limpiaba las lágrimas de ella, ambos cayeron en cuenta luego y voltearon a ver al lado contrario; él aclaró su garganta y al observar la mesa que estaba al frente de él, se dio cuenta, habían latas, pero estas latas eran de refresco y de cerveza, las latas se parecían mucho.

[Sensei, creo que tuvimos un accidente con las latas de refresco, hay unas que son de cerveza] dijo él mientras señalaba las latas.

[Pero yo no bebo] dijo ella, luego recordó.

[Esas latas de cerveza… son las que trajo Miharu aquella vez, no las boté porque ella dijo que quería beber conmigo, se refundieron con el refresco y pasó esto] dijo ella, en ese momento, como si las cabezas de ambos fueran martilladas, pudieron recordar todo, las imágenes llegaron. Mientras frotaban sus cabezas, luego de unos segundos, todo era bastante claro.

[Así que eso pasó…] dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, luego Yuiga fue el primero en hablar.

[Ya veo, al salir de la escuela vine a verte por una sesión de estudio de historia, luego empezamos a beber refresco y en algún momento, me confundí y traje fue cerveza, rayos… sensei perdóname, si no hubiera sido por mi negligencia, esto no hubiera sucedido] dijo él mientras se disculpaba, obviamente él había omitido un detalle, eran sus sentimientos, pues recordó aquella vez en la que sensei no tenía nada más que ponerse y se puso un uniforme de la preparatoria Ichinose y recordaba el momento en el que se ocultaban de Fumino y Ogata, y para no ser descubiertos, fingían que se besaban, lo que ellos no contaban era que accidentalmente había sucedido aquel pequeño beso, que ambos hicieron como si no hubiera pasado.

Ella también recordó ese momento, ese momento fue sólo un accidente, que más adelante haría que su corazón y la forma de ver a su estudiante cambiara, pero eso será una historia para más adelante.

[Ya veo, así que eso pasó, pero… no es tú culpa Yuiga-kun, yo soy la que debe disculparse, te hice eso y tomé tú… tú sabes, aunque tú tomaste la…] dijo ella bastante apenada, pues ella había tomado la virginidad de él, aunque también él había tomado la de ella, aunque ella a sus 23 años era virgen, era algo que la hacía avergonzarse, aunque al parecer, esa vergüenza se ha ido.

[No te preocupes por eso Mafuyu, no estoy enojado] dijo él.

[Pero Nariyuki, yo…] dijo ella, en ese momento ambos cayeron en cuenta, se estaban llamando por el nombre, sin honoríficos, al recordar aquellas apasionadas escenas en las que ella le pedía que la llamara sólo por el nombre en privado, hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

[Esto, yo… perdón por haberte llamado por el nombre]

[No… bueno… dijimos que sólo mientras estábamos solos, no… me molesta sí sólo es acá] dijo ella un poco apenada, _["¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?"]_ pensaba ella conmocionada por lo que decía.

[Entiendo… Mafuyu] dijo él un poco apenado.

[Nariyuki] dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, luego al darse cuenta ambos se separaron. Luego de aclarar la garganta ella dijo.

[Ve a bañarte]

[Ve tú primero, creo que vas a llegar tarde] dijo él mientras le mostraba la hora en el teléfono y eran las 07:10 a.m. y las clases iniciaban a las 08:00 en punto, ella se asustó un poco.

[Pero tú tienes clases, a primera hora tienes historia conmigo…]

[Prefiero llegar un poco tarde, tú ve a ballarte, yo organizaré esto] dijo él mientas se ponía su ropa interior y luego sus pantalones. Ella de inmediato corrió a bañarse, fue una ducha rápida y a los 5 minutos, ella ya estaba bañada y se estaba poniendo su traje, una vez puesto, volvió y vio que toda la habitación estaba ordenada, la cama tenía las sábanas cambiadas e incluso ya estaban en la lavadora, también pudo ver a Yuiga preparándole el desayuno, aunque no era algo muy elaborado, ya que sólo eran unos sándwiches con café.

[Gracias] dijo ella mientras se sentaba a desayunar y él se iba a duchar, a los 5 minutos salió el ya cambiado, con su uniforme puesto, obviamente usó desodorante de telas por si acaso y Mafuyu le había dejado listo el desayuno mientras ella salía.

[Trata de no llegar tarde, nos vemos luego] dijo ella mientras se despedía de él y le volvía a dar un corto beso en los labios.

[Que te vaya bien, trataré de no demorarme mucho] dijo él después de besarla y empezar a desayunar, ambos cayeron en cuenta de lo que parecía, pero lo ignoraron y siguieron en lo suyo. Kirisu-sensei bajó por el ascensor, se dirigió al parqueadero, entró a su auto, acomodó su retrovisor y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

En cambio, él estaba bastante contento, mientras comía los sándwiches que Mafuyu-sensei le preparó.

[Este será nuestro pequeño secreto… Mafuyu] dijo Yuiga mientras acababa de lavar los platos y salía de la casa de ella.


	2. Lección 02

**Lección 02: en educación física**

Ella iba manejando a su usual velocidad, así que alcanzó a llegar temprano, bastante temprano, a decir verdad, una vez llegó al estacionamiento para maestros, se dirigió al baño de profesores ya que quería terminar de arreglarse, entró al instituto, saludo a uno que otro colega que se encontraba en su camino, llegó al baño de maestros e inmediatamente se arregló, se peinó y aplicó un poquito de lápiz labial, una vez entró a clases, empezó a pasar lista.

[Nariyuki aún no llega] comentaba Uruka un poco asustada teniendo en cuenta que tenían clase con Kirisu-sensei a primera hora de la jornada, ella no era la única preocupada, también lo estaban las otras dos pupilas del chico, la sensei había terminado de pasar lista, por lo que prosiguió con su clase.

Alrededor de las 08:15 a.m. llegó Yuiga al salón de clases, cosa que asombró a sus demás compañeros ya que era inusual que él llegara tarde, Kirisu-sensei detuvo su clase un momento.

[Yuiga Nariyuki-kun, se puede saber por qué llegas 15 minutos tarde] comentó con su habitual mirada enojada y tono de voz lo cuál asustó a los demás alumnos, algunos pensaban que la hora del juicio le había llegado.

[Disculpe por llegar tarde Kirisu-sensei, uno de mis hermanos pequeños se sentía mal y tuve que ir a recogerlo del jardín de niños] explicaba el chico mientras hacía una reverencia, obviamente era una mentira, él y ella sabían la verdad del asunto.

[Entiendo, pero de todos modos te pondré el retraso, ve a tú asiento] dijo ella mientras él respondía gracias, luego de eso, la jornada de clases transcurrió normalmente hasta la hora del almuerzo, sus pupilas aún seguían un poco impresionadas de que él había llegado tarde, sobre todo que se veía bastante cansado.

[¿Estás bien Nariyuki-kun? Te ves un poco cansado] le dijo Fumino un poco preocupada por él.

[Un poco, ayer tuve que cuidar a mis hermanos pequeños, la menor estaba enferma, pero el menor no, me sorprendí bastante cuando me llamaron] explicaba el chico de nuevo, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible. Fumino, la cuál estaba sentada al lado de él, podía sentir un olor diferente en él, cosa que las otras chicas que estaban con él también habían percibido.

[¿Cambiaste de champú Nariyuki?] preguntaba Uruka.

[¿eh? ¿Te diste cuenta?] comentaba él un poco asustado, aunque camuflaba su reacción y sonreía como de costumbre.

[Usualmente estoy cerca de ti, así que también me di cuenta] comentó Fumino.

[Ya veo, mi mamá trabaja los fines de semana en un salón de belleza y se lo regalaron, es un bote familiar y pues todos lo estamos usando, pero no pensé que oliera bastante, ¿no les incomoda?]

[Para nada, a decir verdad, huele muy bien, ¿cierto chicas?] dijo Uruka a lo que las demás asienten, él se sentía salvado, pero también se sentía mal por mentirles y haber mentido tanto, pero no es como si pudiera ir y decir que pasó la noche con su profesora, era algo que no podía decir. Luego de eso, tenían clase de educación física en la tarde, por lo tanto debían cambiarse, era lo que él más temía, pues cuando se estaba duchando en casa de Kirisu-sensei en el espejo del baño él pudo ver los arañazos en su espalda, uno que otro arañón en su pecho, abdomen y brazos, pero lo que le daba más miedo, era que vieran el chupón que tenía en su pectoral derecho, cerca al final de la clavícula, eso era algo que no podía dejar que sus compañeros de clase vieran, así que dijo que iría un momento al baño ya que le dolía un poco el estómago y de paso se cambiaría allá, su estrategia funcionó y se pudo cambiar sin ser visto.

Una vez en clase de deporte, todo transcurría con normalidad, luego de clases, todos estaban recogiendo todo, Yuiga y Kobayashi estaban en los bebederos cerca de la cancha, las pupilas de él lo vieron y decidieron acercarse, pero lo que vieron fue a Yuiga jugando con Kobayashi y Oomori, luego los chicos, entre su juego le quitaron la camiseta a Yuiga y su miedo se hizo realidad, lo que él no contaba es que sus pupilas estaban atrás de él.

[¿Nariyuki?] comentó Kobayashi al ver el chupón y los arañazos en su espalda, Oomori sólo permanecía en silencio mientras lo veía con la mirada seria.

[Nariyuki, esos son…] dijo Uruka con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que las otras dos que estaban observando su espalda, en ese momento el chico se dio vuelta diciendo _chicas_ y ellas podían ver los arañazos y marcas de uñas en su pecho e incluso el chupón, en ese momento, él reaccionó de inmediato y le quitó su camiseta a Oomori y se la puso de inmediato.

[Nariyuki-san, esas son…] trataba decir algo Ogata mientras procesaba lo que acababa de ver. Era demasiado evidente, tratar de ocultarlo sería demasiado difícil. _[No importa como lo veas, esos son arañazos, marcas de uñas y un chupón, pero eso sólo ocurre en el…]_ pensaban ellas, era evidente lo que estaban pensando, pero al ver lo apenado y rojo que estaba el rostro de su tutor, se dieron cuenta, lo que ellas sospechaban era cierto. En ese momento, Kobayashi aclaró su garganta, tratando de cambiar el tema.

[Cof, cof, perdona por haberte quitado la camiseta Nari-chan, no le diremos a nadie, sólo trata de ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez] dijo Kobayashi mientras le arrojaba agua a él y a los demás, en ese momento Oomori también se unió al juego y le arrojó una esponja con agua a Kobayashi, este último hizo lo mismo y se la arrojó a Yuiga pero él la esquivó golpeando a Uruka, la esponja dio de lleno en su cara, en ese momento, las demás chicas se unieron a la guerra con agua, pero obviamente con sus corazones un poco estrujados, luego de eso y de recibir un regaño del profesor de educación física, fueron a los baños, y nadie indagó más en el tema. Más tarde era la sesión de estudio en conjunto, así que estaban en la biblioteca, pero ellas se les hacía un poco incómodo ver a Yuiga, él dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba decidió hablar.

[¿Están incómodas verdad?] dijo él a lo que las tres se tensaron, es obvio después de lo que vieron, Uruka, la que más se estaba armando de valor fue la que habló.

[A-ayer, Nariyuki, ¿estuviste con una chica verdad?] ella lo dijo, comentario que asombró a las otras dos, Fumino y Ogata sólo podían verse entre ellas y luego ver a Uruka y luego a Yuiga.

[¿Me equivoco?] agregó, cosa que él después de pensarlo un poco y analizar el tono de voz de Uruka, el cuál era bastante enojado como si lo estuviera reprochando y las miradas de las chicas, que también lo juzgaban un poco, decidió responder un poco golpeado.

[Takemoto, disculpa por lo que voy a decir, pero… por favor no te metas en mi vida privada, es algo personal y obviamente íntimo mío y me parece de mal gusto que me estés preguntando esto delante de Furahashi y Ogata, también me parece por tú tono de voz que me estás juzgando] respondió él un poco serio, cosa que dejó a Uruka sin habla, él le había respondido, Ogata estaba en silencio, Fumino sólo podía observar hasta que luego habló.

[Uruka-chan, Yuiga-kun tiene razón, es su privacidad y no puedes meterte en eso, eso es algo que se debe respetar, pero… Yuiga-kun, me parece que también te pasaste un poco, sé que te enojó la forma en lo que lo dijo Uruka-chan y la forma en la que te estábamos mirando, así que te pedimos perdón] dijo Fumino mientras se disculpaba y hacía una reverencia, acompañada de Ogata y de Uruka, él después de caer en cuenta en como reaccionó, también se disculpó.

[Yo, les pido perdón, Uruka, perdona por la forma en la que te respondí, no volverá a suceder y chicas, gracias por respetar mi privacidad] dijo Yuiga mientras hacía una reverencia.

[No te preocupes, fue nuestra culpa, pero… Nariyuki-kun, trata de ser un poco más **moderado** la próxima vez] dijo ella un poco sonrojada, el sonrojo también se pasó a las otras dos e incluso a él, cosa que lo avergonzó demasiado a lo qué sólo pudo asentir. Después de salir de la biblioteca, iban caminando mientras iban repasando las fallas de la tarde, pero Kirisu-sensei quien iba caminando también cerca de allí, no se dio cuenta y chocó con Ogata mientras iba revisando unas fotocopias y exámenes que acababa de calificar, debido al choque, ambas cayeron sobre su trasero.

[Lo siento Ogata-san] dijo la profesora disculpándose mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

[No se preocupe, fue mi error también por no prestar atención por dónde iba] respondió la chica de lentes mientras se sentaba, Yuiga se agacha y ayuda a Kirisu-sensei con las hojas en el suelo, cosa que las otras dos chicas se unen, luego de recoger todo, Yuiga le da la mano a Kirisu-sensei para que pudiera levantarse, gesto que ella agradeció; cuando Kirisu-sensei estaba recogiendo las hojas junto a las chicas, ellas dijeron _¿eh? Este olor es… similar al de Yuiga-san._ Pensaban ellas mientras observaban a su extutora. Kirisu, dándose cuenta de lo qu ellas pensaban, decidió comentar algo.

[Por cierto Yuiga-kun, el director necesita hablar contigo, quiere que vayas a su oficina]

[¿eh? Entiendo, gracias Kirisu-sensei]

[Chicas, nos vemos mañana] dijo el chico mientras se despedía de sus pupilas y se dirigía a la oficina del director, Kirisu-sensei se dirigía a la sala de profesores, las chicas salieron caminando mientras miraban hacía atrás con sospecha, en el camino Ogata habló.

[Espero estarme equivocando, pero el cabello de Kirisu-sensei olía igual que el de Nariyuki-san] dijo ella mientras seguía pensando.

[También te diste cuenta Rizurin] comentó la morena dándole la razón a lo que Fumino también asiente.

[Debe ser un salón de belleza reconocido, algunas chicas de mi clase van allí y comentaban que les lavaban el cabello, debe ser el salón donde trabaja la mamá de Nariyuki-kun] comentaba Fumino, recordando cuando una de sus amigas le dijo que había visto a la mamá de Yuiga y a Kirisu-sensei en el mismo salón de belleza.

[Ya veo] dijeron las dos aún pensativas.

 _[Espero que eso sea así…]_ pensaba Fumino mientras miraba hacía atrás. Una vez las chicas se fueron, Nariyuki salió de la oficina del director, estaba más cerca de obtener su recomendación VIP, luego de eso, fue a recoger sus cosas al salón de clases, lugar donde encontró a Kirisu-sensei.

[Sensei] dijo él al verla en el salón de clases.

[Yuiga-kun, tengo que hablar contigo, siéntate]

[¿Qué sucede?]

[Ellas tres están sospechando, se dieron cuenta del champú]

[Lo sé, también me sorprendí cuando me lo dijeron, pero sólo sí Oomori y Kobayashi no me hubieran sacado la camiseta]

[¡N-n-no me digas que vieron!]

[Lo hicieron, lastimosamente, en especial esto] dijo Yuiga mientras le mostraba el chupón que ella le había hecho.

[Disculpa por eso…] dijo ella pidiendo perdón, a lo que él se le acerca y la agarra de la cintura, uniendo sus labios nuevamente.

[Mafuyu, no me molesta, seré más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante] dijo él mientras aún la abraza.

[Sabes que es algo prohibido, sí alguien se entera, tendremos muchos problemas]

[Lo ocultaré muy bien, sólo dame 3 años, tendré 21 y no importará lo que los demás digan, sabes que lo que pasó no es un error, yo en el fondo quiero estar contigo]

[¿Sabes que te llevo 5 años verdad?]

[Pero, aun así, te amo y quiero estar contigo] dijo él, en ese momento ella volvió a besarlo.

[Lucharemos por esto Nariyuki]

[Hagámoslo Mafuyu] dijo él mientras volvía a besarla.

[Pero debemos tener esto en secreto de todos, en la escuela y en nuestra vida privada, también, referente a lo otro…] dijo sonrojada.

[¿Otro?]

[Me refiero al… se-se-sexo, sí lo vamos a hacer, hay que usar protección, no puedes ser padre tan joven y hay que controlar las veces en las que vengas a mi departamento]

[Entendido, te amo] dijo él mientras volvía a besarla y salían del salón, primero salió ella y al cabo de unos 2 minutos salió él de camino a casa.

 _ **Esta es la historia, de amor prohibido, entre un alumno y su profesora.**_


	3. Lección 03

**Lección 03: una familia feliz**

El ruido de la las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, el sonido de los niños jugando, las personas caminando e incluso riendo, el calor de la tarde acompañado de una brisa refrescante, todo estos acompañado de una buena bebida y personas agradable era sin duda una grata sensación, tres chicas tenían una sesión te estudios en cierta cafetería con mesas al aire libre, aunque más que ser una reunión de estudio, era una reunión de chicas que se ponían al corriente después de no verse hace años, aunque sólo lo era en apariencia ya que esas tres se llevan muy bien, se reunieron, además de hablar sobre sus estudios y opciones de universidad, sobre su amigo y tutor Yuiga Nariyuki, el cuál no las acompañaba en la tarde de hoy debido a que estaba ocupado con unas diligencias que le pidió su madre.

[Al parecer iremos a universidades cercanas] comentaba Ogata mientras bebía un poco de su té helado.

[Es cierto Rizurin, podremos vernos aún en la universidad] comentó la morena, al parecer ella había pedido que, en lugar de enviarla al extranjero, la dejaran estudiar en la universidad especializada en deportes que había visitado con Yuiga antes.

[Concuerdo, podemos seguir saliendo como lo hacemos hoy] comentaba Fumino mientras bebía un poco de su café, aunque disfrutaban de reunirse así de vez en cuando seguían pensando en lo sucedido el día anterior, pues cuando Yuiga fue llamado a la oficina del director, Oomori pudo escuchar la conversación entre Yuiga y el director, al parecer debido al éxito que ha tenido Yuiga con esas tres, están considerando enviar a Yuiga a estudiar pedagogía en Londres, cosa que sorprendió mucho al muchacho, al parecer el director lo había visto en su tiempo libre leyendo un libro que decía _Entrada al departamento de Educación._ Ojalá esto se hubiera quedado ahí, pero Oomori les comentó a las demás chicas la situación, cosa que las asombró un poco.

[Así que Nariyuki-san encontró aquello que quiere hacer] comentaba Ogata con una sonrisa cálida.

[Es verdad, me alegro mucho por él, espero que todo le sala bien] agregó Fumino.

[No es justo, decidí quedarme en Japón y este tonto será el que se vaya al exterior, por una parte, me frustra un poco, pero me alegro por él] comentaba la morena.

[Un profesor eh… quien diría que encontró aquello que quería hacer mientras era nuestro tutor] agregó la morena. Ogata al ver un poco hacía la calle, pudo ver una figura conocida, era él.

[Es Nariyuki-san] dijo ella mientras seguía mirando al chico cosa que hizo que sus dos amigas le siguieran la mirada y, evidentemente ahí estaba el con su ropa casual de sábado, al parecer buscaba una dirección.

[¿Qué estará buscando?] dijeron ambas al tiempo, seguían observando mientras se reían un poco al ver lo confundido que estaba el chico mientras miraba el papel con la dirección y se ubicada con el mapa en su teléfono, pero esa mirada burlona pronto cambiaría, ya que junto él, acercándose con un carrito para bebés había una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, era una mujer que ellas conocían muy bien, era su profesora de historia Kirisu-sensei, sólo que esta vez la veían con un conjunto casual, era un bonito vestido azul, todo hubiera parecido bien sí se hubiesen encontrado por casualidad, pero al parecer iban juntos, ellas seguían observando con los ojos bien abiertos las acciones de ellos, después de todo su tutor y profesora estaban juntos un sábado en la tarde y ella llevaba un carrito para bebés, las chicas seguía observando y veían como ellos se detenían un momento, ya que el bebé dentro del carrito empezaba a llorar, podían ver a Kirisu bastante desconcertada y Yuiga quien cariñosamente soltaba el cinturón de seguridad y tomaba a la pequeña bebé en brazos y le sonreía cariñosamente, luego él y Kirisu-sensei se observaban y se reían, al parecer la pequeña quería que Yuiga la cargara, una vez en los brazos del chico, ella estaba alegre mientras trataba de agarrar las gafas de él, cosa que a Kirisu-sensei le dio bastante risa. Las chicas seguían observando con los ojos bien abiertos, con sus corazones a mil por hora y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

[Yuiga-kun parece un buen padre] dijo Fumino mientras estaba embelesada viendo a su tutor cargando cuidadosamente a la pequeña como si fuese el tesoro más valioso y preciado del mundo, comentario que luego puso en alerta a las otras dos.

[Esa es Kirisu-sensei] dijo Ogata bastante asombrada.

[Se habrán encontrado por casualidad] agregó la morena mientras tratada de ocultar su asombro, pero siguieron viendo y veían como Kirisu-sensei y Yuiga se sentaban en una banca cercana y veían como Yuiga le pasaba a la bebé y luego entre el bolso que llevaban en el carrito sacaba un tetero, él se lo pasó a su profesora y ella cariñosamente le empieza a dar de beber a la pequeña, la cuál era su prima Kirisu Natsumi, al parecer su tía le había pedido que la cuidara de nuevo, pero esta vez era sólo por el finde semana, su tía tenía un viaje de negocios y ella y su marido no tenían con quien dejarla, Kirisu-sensei no tuvo más opción que cuidarla, pero no contaba con que tenía que ir a hacer compras ese día, desde material de estudio, libros de referencia e incluso llenar la alacena y también enviar sus trajes a la tintorería. Las chicas podían ver como Yuiga se reía ante el nerviosismos de su profesora mientras le daba tetero a la bebé, luego ella acomodó a Natsumi sobre su pecho para luego suave y cuidadosamente darle pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, después de un rato, la pequeña quería volver a los brazos de Yuiga cosa que él no se negó y la volvía a cargar, luego de eso siguieron caminando, al parecer habían encontrado la tintorería, sólo iban a pagar y dejar la dirección de envío, la pareja se retiraba de la vista del trío de estudiantes. Ellas seguían procesando lo visto.

[No me digas que… pero son maestra y alumno… no puede…] comentaba Uruka mientras sus ojos daban vuelta, las otras dos también estaban confundidas, pero luego de pensar un poco se dieron cuenta que la bebé tendría poco más de un año y era imposible que fuera una hija de Kirisu-sensei, cosa que hizo que se relajaran, al final dedujeron que era la hija de un familiar y le habían pedido a ella que la cuidara, habían acertado en todo menos en, que hacía Yuiga con ella.

[Bien, ahora la pregunta es, ¿Qué diablos hacía Nariyuki con Kirisu-sensei cuidando una bebé?] pudo comentar de nuevo a lo que las otras dos asintieron, seguían pensando hasta que cierta voz las interrumpía.

[Disculpe, ¿tienen Baby Room's?] dijo Yuiga mientras entraba con Natsumi en brazos acompañado de Kirisu-sensei.

[Por supuesto, por aquí por favor] le dijo la camarera mientras lo guiaba.

[Puedo cambiarla] dijo Kirisu.

[No te preocupes, yo lo hago, descansa mientras tanto] le dijo él luego, al voltear a ver se topó con sus pupilas, las cuales seguían observando.

[¿Ah?] dijo el chico mientras hacía contacto visual, luego Natsumi-chan empezaba a llorar.

[¡Ghyyyaaaa!] lloraba la bebé, cosa que hizo a Nariyuki coger el bolso, que en realidad era una pañalera y dirigirse a la habitación de cambio, Kirisu-sensei, percatándose de la situación, cogió el carrito y se acercó dónde estaban ellas y se sentó al lado de ellas.

[Buenas tardes, me alegro que ustedes tres estén concentradas en sus estudios] comentaba su profesora mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a la de ellas y acomodaba el carrito a su lado y el camarero tomaba su orden. Las chicas seguían viendo a su profesora cosa que hizo que ella voltera a verlas.

[¿Sí?] dijo ella al ver las miradas de ellas.

[Esto, sensei, ¿Qué hace por aquí?] comentaba Fumino.

[Bueno, sacaba a pasear a Natsumi y de paso me dirigía a hacer unas diligencias]

[Y Nariyuki-san…] comentó Ogata.

[Me encontré con él cuando venía hacía acá, me comentó que estaba ayudando a su madre con unas diligencias y buscaba una dirección que le había dado ella, nos encontramos de casualidad]

[¿Y la bebé?] dijo la morena.

[Kirisu Natsumi, es la hija de mi tía, por ende, mi prima, me pidieron que la cuidara este fin de semana ya que ella y su esposo se van de viajes de negocios] respondió la mujer mientras recibía su bebida y dejaba en un posavasos la de su acompañante mientras bebía.

[¿Puedo saber el motivo de este interrogatorio?] comentó la sensei.

[Pues, pensábamos que era su hija y que estabas en una relación prohibida con Nariyuki] comentó la morena, ante tal comentario Kirisu-sensei se atoró con su bebida, luego de toser un poco pudo responderle.

[Takemoto-san, no digas eso aunque sea una broma, podría causar un gran malentendido y muchos problemas, uno de ellos sería la expulsión de Yuiga-kun, somos maestra y alumno, nada más, que hoy nos hayamos encontrado fue pura casualidad y que él se haya ofrecido ayudarme, sólo es eso] respondió con su habitual mirada y tono serio, cosa que intimidó a las chicas, Yuiga el cuál había terminado de cambiar a Natsumi-chan pudo ver a Kirisu-sensei en el exterior de la tienda, luego de llegar allí pudo ver al resto de sus amigas aún con Natsumi en brazos, la cuál se había quedado dormida.

[¿Eh?, Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?] dijo él mientras la saludaba y luego se acomodaba en la silla junto a Kirisu-sensei aún con Natsumi en brazos, Kirisu le pido a Natsumi para que él pueda descansar, ella acomodó a Natsumi en el carrito y la puso a la sombra para que pudiera seguir durmiendo, él empezó a beber su té helado con gusto. Mientras bebía podía sentir como sus amigos lo miraban a lo que, igual que hace un rato respondió.

[¿Sí?] dijo él mientras seguía bebiendo, Kirisu-sensei le dio igual ya que iba a comenzar otro interrogatorio.

[¿Estás saliendo con Kirisu-sensei? Eso es prohibido] dijo Uruka de nuevo, cosa que hizo que esta vez el chico se atorara y tosiera su té.

[No digas eso ni en broma Uruka, somos maestra y alumno, nada más, que me haya encontrado con ella es casualidad y me ofrecí a ayudarla ya que ella me indicó dónde era la dirección que estaba buscando, aunque aún tengo que hacer la compra de hoy] respondió el chico, cosa que aclaró el malentendido.

[Entonces, ¿por qué cuidas de la bebé? Parecían una familia feliz hace poco] comentaba Ogata haciendo que esta vez se atoraran ambos.

[Tengo experiencia cuidando bebés, soy un hermano mayor después de todo, además ayudé a sensei la ocasión anterior en la que tenía que cuidar a Natsumi-chan, aclaro, esa fue una casualidad ya que me la encontré en la biblioteca y verla con una bebé en brazos me impactó bastante] respondió el chico recordando aquel día, comentario que luego de escucharlo, las chicas voltearon a ver a sensei la cuál asentía.

[Ya veo, no sabía que fueras tan bueno con los niños Yuiga-kun] dijo Fumino.

[Soy un hermano mayor, cuidar bebés, bañarlos, cambiarles el pañal, prepararles el tetero, sacarles gases es algo que hice bastante hace un tiempo, tengo experiencia e instinto paterno gracias a eso] dijo mientras terminaba su bebida y dejaba asombradas a sus compañeras y ellas coincidían en un mismo pensamiento _él será un buen padre_ mientras se sonrojaban un poco, Natsumi-chan se despertó y empezó a llorar otra vez buscando a Yuiga.

[¡Ghyaa! Papá] gritaba la pequeña mientras lloraba, ante tal llamado instintivamente Yuiga la toma en brazos y la abraza gentilmente mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda y decía cosas como _Ya, ya, estoy aquí Natsumi, no llores_ cosas que hizo que sus compañeras, profesora e incluso las mujeres cercanas se sonrojaran, luego de un rato la bebé se calmó y Yuiga jugaba con ella mientras la apoyaba en su regazo. _De alguna manera, velo jugar con Natsumi me hace feliz, parecíamos una familia eh_ pensaba Kirisu-sensei mientras buscaba en su bolso su cartera y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. _Una familia eh_ pensaba Yuiga mientras jugaba con la pequeña en su regazo.

[Es hora de que me retire] dijo Kirisu-sensei mientras se dirigía a pagar, luego de volver de pagar, le pidió a Yuiga a Natsumi.

[Gracias por haberme ayudado hoy Yuiga-kun, señoritas, nos vemos en clases] dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

[Sensei, ¿irás a hacer la compra verdad? En ese caso déjame acompañarte iremos al mismo supermercado después de todo, además como pretendes cargar las bolsas si vas con el carrito, déjame ayudarte] dijo el chico mientras le ofrecía su ayuda, en este punto sus amigas ya no sospechaban nada de él, _después de todo así es él, ayudará a cualquiera que lo necesite_ pensaban ellas mientras le sonreían al chico.

[Nosotras nos iremos también, Sensei, Yuiga-kun, nos vemos el lunes] dijo Fumino acompañada de Ogata y Uruka mientras hacían una reverencia, luego de haberse cada uno ido por su camino, Yuiga y Mafuyu hicieron sus compras, primero pasaron por la casa de Yuiga y dejaron lo de él allí, luego fueron al departamento de Mafuyu y ordenaron la compra, acostaron a Natsumi-chan en el futón e incluso sensei le preparó la cena y tuvieron una sesión de estudio nuevamente.

[Sinceramente, me asusté por un momento cuando esas tres dijeron que estábamos saliendo] comentaba Mafuyu mientras bebía café.

[Te entiendo, también me asusté, me alegra que todo haya salido bien]

[¡Casi descubren la verdad! Podrías estar un poco más preocupado]

[Obviamente lo estoy Mafuyu, nuestra relación es arriesgada, pero te amo y quero estar contigo, cuando ellas dijeron que parecíamos una familia, por dentro sentí que podía estallar de la felicidad en cualquier momento, por eso quiero apresurarme a graduarme, terminar mi carrera y luego estar contigo sin importar qué] dijo el chico mientras le agarraba la mano a su pareja, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

[También me puse feliz cuando ellas dijeron eso, también quiero estar contigo Nariyuki] dijo ella mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso, luego de eso ambos se miraron y sonreían cariñosamente.


	4. Lección 04

**Lección 04: tutoría privada.**

Después de haber recogido los documentos que Kirisu-sensei necesitaba y lograrán evitar que los estudiantes que se encontraban en sus clubes vieran a sensei vestida con su uniforme de preparatoria, fueron al parqueadero de empleados y sensei se ofreció a llevar a Yuiga a casa pero su auto estaba sin gasolina, después de caminar un poco estaban en un parque y hablaban del pasado de ella en preparatoria, luego Yuiga compró unos helados y se disponían a disfrutarlos juntos, pero con Fumino y Ogata cerca decidieron esconderse y luego irse, lo que no contaban era que esas dos se habían sentado en la banca delante de ellos, luego de eso, el helado que Yuiga sostenía goteó y cayó en la nuca de sensei produciendo un curioso sonido.

[¡Ha-Hyann!] gritó sensei sorprendida.

[¡Sabía que había alguien detrás de nosotras!] dijo Fumino.

[¡¿Es un monstruo?!] comentó Ogata asustada. Fumino se armó de valor y se asomó a ver, pero se asombró cuando vio a dos personas besándose, al parecer eran estudiantes de la preparatoria Ichinose.

[¡Nos vamos a casa Ricchan!] gritó ella.

[¡¿En realidad era un monstruo?!]

[¡Algo peor!]

[¡Incluso peor que un monstruo!]

[Pa… parece que se fueron] dijo sensei aún aferrada a él.

[Sí…] dijo él un poco avergonzado, luego de eso, sensei accidentalmente cayó encima de él, al parecer sus piernas se habían adormecido, pero lo que no contaba era que, al caer sobre él, se habían besado. Habían pasado unos 10 segundos y sus labios aún seguían juntos, pero sus pensamientos los invadían.

[¡No puede ser!]

[¡No puede ser!]

[¡No puede ser!]

[¡No puede ser! ¡Besé a un estudiante!]

[¡No puede ser!]

[¡No puede ser!]

[¡No puede ser!]

[¡No puede ser! ¡Besé a Kirisu-sensei! ¡Esto está mal! Pero… ella huele tan bien, la sensación de sus labios, sus delgadas manos en mi espalda, es algo que no puedo ignorar… sé que está mal, pero deseo más] pensaba él mientras se estaba dejando llevar por sus más profundas emociones.

[¡No puede ser! ¡Besé a un estudiante! Pero… la sensación de su fuerte espalda en mis manos, el fuerte pero a la vez seguro y delicado agarre de sus brazos, me hace sentir segura, el olor de su pelo, la sensación de sus labios, el sabor de los mismos, somos maestra y alumno, está mal, pero mi corazón me está impulsando, un poco más…] ambos pensaban lo mismo, se separaron un poco, se miraron y volvieron a besarse pero con un agarre más fuerte, unos besos más intensos incluso sus lenguas bailaban juntas, después de un rato se separaron por la falta de aire y ambos volvieron en sí.

[¡Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo siento sensei! No fue mi intención]

[No… fue mi culpa, lo siento por be-be-be-besarte] dijo ella bastante apenada, luego de eso iban caminando, ya que ambos vivían en el mismo sector, iban en silencio mientras iban sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

[¡No puede ser! ¡Besé a un estudiante! ¡Mi primer beso fue con él! ¡Besé a mí alumno! ¡Besé a Yuiga-kun! Esto es malo, si alguien se entera yo… él… además porqué lo volví a besar no es como si yo lo amará o algo por el estilo, ¡somos maestra y alumno! ¿amar? ¿Yo… amo a Yuiga-kun? ¿Así que esto es lo que he sentido todo este tiempo? Pero es imposible, soy mayor que él por 5 años, soy una vieja, él es un chico joven, además somos maestra y alumno, es algo que no está destinado a suceder, pero…] pensaba ella mientras iba aclarando sus sentimientos.

[¡No puede ser! ¡Besé a Kirisu-sensei! ¡Mi primer beso(real) fue con ella! ¡ella me va a matar! Pero… de una u otra manera me hace feliz, después de todo, ella me gusta desde el año pasado, pero somos maestra y alumno, es algo que no se puede dar, perjudicaría a sensei, pero yo….] pensaba él mientras llegaban cerca a la torre de apartamentos dónde vivía sensei, luego de eso se despidieron e hicieron como sí eso nunca hubiera pasado, pasó el tiempo y la relación de ellos siguió igual, ninguno de ellos sacaba el tema. Él fue a verla a ella después de la escuela, en su casa su mamá le había dejado una nota sobre una caja de mandarinas que decía que se las regalara a un amigo o vecino, él se decidió llevárselas a sensei obviamente deseaba verla y pedirle ayuda con historia.

 **¡DING-DONG!**

[¡Sí es el periódico no lo necesito!] dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

[Hola, disculpa la molestia, recibimos estas como regalo, pero eran demasiadas] dijo él y entró y lo primero que vió fue el desastre que era el departamento.

[¿Limpiamos?] dijo él mientras entraba y ayudaba a sensei a organizar su departamento, una vez en orden y con las bolsas en la basura, empezaron una sesión de estudio, en el transcurso de la sesión Yuiga había ido varias veces a traer refresco.

[Sensei, ¿traigo más?]

[Por favor Yuiga-kun] le respondió ella mientras revisaba unos exámenes y el examen práctico de la sesión de estudio. Él trajo las bebidas y siguieron estudiando, después de media hora de estudios y bebida, Yuiga se estaba sintiendo raro, sentía calor, sudaba un poco, no estaba muy concentrado y estaba un poco mareado, él volteó a ver a su compañera y ella estaba prácticamente igual, aunque se estaba tambaleando un poco.

[¿Estás _hic_ bien-sensei?]

[ _hic_ Claro que _hic_ sí, sigue estudiando]

[Sensei, ¿siempre te has _hic_ visto sexy en tú jersey?]

[ _hic_ sucio y lo _hic_ dice un niño, ¿acaso estás _hic hic_ enamorado de mí?]

[Lo estoy] dijo él a pesar de estar ebrio cosa que ella no se esperaba y no sabía como tomarlo, aún ebria ella correspondió este sentimiento.

[Yo también] dijo ella acercándose a él y besándolo de nuevo, esta vez ella se sentó encima de él, quedando ambos cara a cara, ella enlaza sus manos detrás de la cabeza del chico y el inmediatamente la agarra de la cintura, eran besos apasionados, se besaban apasionadamente como si fuera el fin del mundo, en sus bocas sus lenguas tenían intensos combates en las que ninguna iba a ceder, se mordían el labio el uno al otro, luego iban al cuello del otro y volvían a enfrentarse con sus besos, ella se estaba calentando ya que él además de besarla le había agarrado el culo de tal forma que no le dejaba escape, ella tenía fuertemente agarrado el pelo del chico mientras lo seguía besando.

[Te amo sensei] le dijo él.

[Y yo a ti Yuiga-kun]

[Llámame por mi nombre]

[Nariyuki…]

[Mafuyu…] se miraron nuevamente y se besaron de nuevo, ella al estar sentada encima de él podía sentir como cierta parte de él estaba creciendo y pidiendo a gritos que lo liberaran de su prisión, ella un poco juguetona mientras lo besa, con su mano derecha lo agarra, aún con el pantalón puesto ella podía sentir toda la virilidad del chico en su máximo esplendor, estaba bastante duro y grande, cosa que la hizo sentir orgullosa ya que él se puso así por ella.

[Con que esas tenemos] dijo él para luego con su mano izquierda agarrar el pecho derecho de ella, aunque tenía su jersey puesto, esto no impidió que el chico pudiera tocar cierta protuberancia que estaba bastante endurecida y el hecho de que ella no usaba sostén lo estimulaba aún más al tenerlo agarrado en su mano.

[No aguanto más Mafuyu] dijo él mientras la carga como princesa y la arroja en la cama, luego se posiciona encima de ella y empieza a besarla, lamerla y morderla en el cuello suavemente haciendo que ella ahogue uno que otro gemido, después de esto él se despojó de su camisa dejando su parte superior descubierta, ella estaba encantada con la vista, el hombre del que ella se enamoró estaba así para ella así que ella lo empujó para luego estar encima de él y empezar a juguetear con el cuello, pectorales y abdomen del chico a su antojo, ella se hizo un chupón en el pecho y mientras descendía podía ver que la erección del chico ya estaba a tope.

[No es justo que yo sólo me quite algo] dijo él bastante excitado, ella acató los deseos de su pareja. Ella suavemente bajó su cremallera, se quitó la chaqueta y luego se quitó su camiseta dejando caer en un hermoso rebote aquellos pechos que hasta el momento habían estado ocultos, hermosa piel blanca, hermosos pechos acompañados de unos lindos pezones rosados y un evidente sonrojo de parte de ella, él estaba cautivado pero no lo iba a dejar pasar, así que controlándose un poco, atacó los pechos de su amada, los lamía, besaba y chupaba, jugueteaba con sus pezones lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos suavemente, ella ahogaba gemidos mientras el volvía a besarla mientras descendía desde sus labios, bajaba por su cuello y pechos, seguía dando suaves besos en el abdomen de ella y llegando abajo se topó con la parte inferior del jersey, suavemente lo removió junto a las panties de ella, su piel era hermosa, blanca y lisa, él bastante emocionado empezó a besar los muslos de ella mientras subía hasta el jardín del edén, una vez allí después de recibir la aprobación de ella pudo ver su vagina y aquellos labios rosados, él suavemente descendió hasta allí mientras lamía desde el muslo y llegaba a su clítoris.

[¡Ah! Más…] gemía ella, él acatando los deseos de su pareja fue un poco más agresivo e introdujo su lengua en ella mientras con su mano derecha jugaba con el clítoris de ella y los dedos de su mano izquierda giraban haciendo círculos alrededor del pezón izquierdo, luego de un rato él decidió morder suavemente el clítoris de ella haciendo que se mojara más, luego la acomodó en tal posición en que él podía ver perfectamente la intimidad de ella y suavemente empieza a lamer el ano de ella.

[¡Hyya! Ese es mí… no…. Agh…] gemía ella ya que él jugueteaba con su ano con la lengua y sus dedos, después de un rato ella se vino y él estaba orgulloso, ella un poco enojada decidió ser agresiva y de un fuerte tirón despojó al chico de sus pantalones y ropa interior y ante ella estaba el pene del chico, él era bastante grande y su pene estaba bastante hinchado mientras de la punta goteaba líquido pre seminal, ella lo besa y con su mano derecha agarra el pene del chico y empieza a moverlo a arriba abajo suavemente.

[Agh… Mafuyuuu…] dijo él mientras trataba de ahogar sus gemidos, ella bastante contenta, baja hacía allí y suavemente con la lengua empieza a lamer los testículos del chico, cosa que a él le encantó, luego empezó a chuparlos mientras seguía masturbándolo, luego de eso le dio una lamida al pene del chico desde la basa hasta la punta para posteriormente introducirlo en su boca y darle una buena mamada, después de un rato ella usó sus pechos haciéndole una rusa y seguía chupándolo, él que estaba apunto de venirse cambió de posiciones y ahora haciendo el 69 seguían lamiéndose y chupándose el uno al otro. Ambos se corrieron al tiempo y él estando encima de ella.

[¿Puedo?]

[Sé gentil, aunque es vergonzoso, es mi primera vez] dijo ella un poco nerviosa a lo que él entendiéndola, fue gentil y se introdujo en ella, ella ahogó un pequeño chillido mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

[¿Te lastimé?]

[No es eso… es sólo que estoy feliz por estar contigo Nariyuki, te amo…] dijo ella mientras lo besaba y poniendo sus manos atrás de la cabeza del chico para tener un mejor agarre, ella le indicó que podía moverse, él empezó despacio mientras ella se acostumbraba a tenerlo a él en su interior, luego de un rato sus envestidas eran bastante agresivas sus caderas se enfrentaban en una batalla de intensidad y ritmo y ninguno quería detenerse, luego de haber hecho bastantes posiciones, él estaba apunto de venirse.

[Mafuyu, me voy a venir…]

[¡Yo también, hazlo adentro Nariyuki!] y el chico terminó adentro de su profesora, aunque era la segunda vez que se venía él seguía bastante enérgico y dispuesto a una batalla nocturna, hicieron más posiciones, y en más lugares, en la mesa, en el suelo, de pie, en la cocina, en el baño, en la cama de nuevo, incluso Mafuyu le permitió el sexo anal, después de 1 hora y media de sexo sin control ambos habían llegado a su límite y el chico ya se había quedado sin reservas, agotados, extremadamente cansados, sudados, se acostaron en la cama, ella acostada en el pecho de él, se besaron y se dijeron _Te amo_ antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños.


	5. Lección 05

**Lección 05: un** **futuro** **junto a ti**

El tiempo pasó y Yuiga y Mafuyu lograron mantener en secreto su relación hasta la graduación, Yuiga logró hacer que las demás llegaran a sus universidades objetivo y eventualmente él las rechazó a excepción de Ashumi-senpai ya que ambos establecieron una relación de mejores amigos, el día de la graduación llegó, ya todos habían recibido sus diplomas hasta las palabras del director.

[Hoy es un gran día, nuestros jóvenes saldrán al mundo, a la sociedad, saldrán con conocimiento, con muchos miedos, pero están capacitados para afrontarlos, felicidades por haberse graduado, ahora, debo felicitar a unos estudiantes y a un profesor en específico, por favor vengan Yuiga Nariyuki-kun, Ogata Rizu-kun, Furahashi Fumino-kun, Takemoto Uruka-kun y Kirisu-sensei] los nombrados subieron.

[Todos sabrán sobre ellas tres, son los genios de nuestra escuela y ellas lograron entrar a la universidad y carrera que querían un plauso para ellas]

[Pero esto no hubiera sido posible sin su tutor, Yuiga Nariyuki-kun, el cuál durante este año las instruyó y lograron sus metas, a ti muchas gracias, también en lugar de darte la recomendación VIP, viendo el potencial que tienes para enseñar hemos decidido enviarte a estudiar pedagogía en Londres, esperamos mucho de ti Yuiga-sensei] dijo él mientras todos le aplaudían.

[También felicitar a Kirisu-sensei, la cual ganó la oportunidad de ir a Londres a hacer una maestría en pedagogía, ella y Yuiga-kun estarán capacitándose en lo que a educación se refiere, ellos volverán en 5 años aquí con nosotros, un aplauso para ellos] dijo el director y todos aplaudieron, luego de eso la graduación continuó con normalidad y al final la familia de Yuiga lo estaba felicitando, los abrasaban y su mamá decidió tomar una foto conmemorativa, ellos con él, él y sus pupilas, él y Ashumi-senpai y al final, él y Kirisu-sensei.

[¿Qué harán ahora, vamos al karaoke?] preguntó Uruka bastante entusiasmada y las demás asentían con gusto, a excepción de Yuiga.

[¿Nariyuki?] le preguntó la morena.

[Sinceramente me gustaría ir, pero tengo que llegar a empacar todo ya que viajamos en la noche, ¿no es así sensei?] preguntó a su pareja.

[Concuerdo, debemos tener todo listo, ya que el vuelo sale a las 6 de la tarde] comentó en su habitual tono de voz.

[Entiendo] así que luego de un momento las 4 chicas se lanzaron a abrazar y darle un beso en la mejilla a Yuiga, cosa que lo asombró a él y su familia, pero a Mafuyu no tanto.

[¡GRACIAS POR ESTE AÑO NARIYUKI-KUN! ¡GRACIAS POR HABERNOS INSTRUIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!] le dijeron las chicas que él ayudaba con sus estudios, Ashumi-senpai también pasó a la escuela de medicina y está luchando por mantener la Clínica Kominami. Incluso Kirisu sabía que le estaban agradeciendo ya que él se iría bastante tiempo.

[Chicas…] dijo él mientras lloraba un poco. Después de eso cada se fueron por su lado, Yuiga iba hablando con su familia, llegó a su casa, empacó sus cosas y salió con su familia al aeropuerto, al cabo de unos 5 minutos llegó sensei, en el aeropuerto, su familia se despidió de él.

[Llámame constantemente ¿sí?] le dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba.

[Nii-chan, vuelve cuando puedas] le dijeron los gemelos mientras lo abrazaban.

[Onii-chan, vuelve pronto y sé un gran profesor] le dijo su hermana mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba un poco.

[Lo haré] les dijo bastante motivado acompañado de Mafuyu, luego de eso sonó el altavoz.

[ _Pasajeros del viaje D541 JAPÓN – LONDRES, por favor vayan abordando_ ]

[Entonces, ¿nos vamos?] le dijo él a Mafuyu la cual asintió.

Caminaron mientras se despedían e iban hablando un poco mientras iban tomados de la mano.

[Fue una buena despedida, tu familia y las chicas te quieren mucho]

[Lo sé, estoy agradecido con todos]

[Pero me incomodó un poco que te besaran en la mejilla] dijo ella un poco sonrojada mientras le hacía un puchero.

[¿Celosa?] le dijo él mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

[Ella pudieron haber hecho eso, pero mi corazón es todo tuyo, te amo] dijo él mientras le agarraba la mano más fuerte.

[Y yo a ti] dijo ella mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

 _ **3 años después**_

[Y pensar que volveríamos antes de tiempo, cariño, ¿hoy es la graduación de tú hermana cierto?]

[Sí, quién diría que ella al graduarse recibiría una beca de deportes para ir a estudiar a Francia, sinceramente estoy muy orgulloso de ella] La pareja iba caminando en un centro comercial cercano de dónde vive la familia del chico, ella había ido a comprar algo para llevar a casa, después de todo hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a su suegra y cuñados, mientras él seguía revisando su teléfono y cuidaba sus maletas, unas personas lo llamaron.

[¿Nariyuki-kun?] comentó Fumino, él volteó a ver y allí estaban sus anteriores pupilas acompañadas de senpai. Todas estaban bastante cambiadas, de lógica, ahora tienen 21 y senpai 22, ellas se veían bastante hermosas, pensó él.

[Chicas, ha pasado tiempo, ¿cómo han estado?] les dijo él mientras se acercaba a ellas junto a sus dos maletas de viaje y en cada una de ellas tenía colgada una chaqueta, la de él era negra y la de su compañera de un bonito color morado.

[¿Cómo te ha ido Nariyuki-san?] comentó Ogata.

[Bien, gracias por preguntar] le respondió.

[Londres te cambió, estás más alto] le dijo senpai.

[Y tú sigues igual de enana]

[Oye…] le refutó.

[¿Vas a ver a tú familia?] le preguntó Fumino.

[Así es, es la graduación de mi hermana y ella irá a Francia con una beca en natación, por cierto, Uruka, gracias por enseñarle] explicaba y agradecía el chico.

[Que bien por ella, Mizukin se lo merece, vas bastante cargado] le respondió la morena.

[Ah sí] en ese momento, el chico fue llamado por su pareja.

[Cariño, encontré los favoritos de tú madre y los niños] dijo Mafuyu mientras se acercaba y revisaba las bolsas, en ese momento ella al ver a su pareja se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañado de sus anteriores alumnas. En ese momento ella se asustó un poco, después de todo ella llamaba al que era su estudiante _cariño,_ las demás chicas los veían con los ojos bastante abiertos, pero al verlos de cerca se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado juntos, seguían observando y después podían ver que ambos tenían un anillo a juego en sus dedos anulares izquierdos, ellas esperaban a que alguien dijera algo.

[Gracias por eso querida, ellos estarán felices, por cierto, me topé con las chicas] dijo él tranquilamente.

[Ha pasado un tiempo señoritas, ¿cómo les va en la universidad?] les respondió tranquilamente.

[Kirisu-sensei, ¿estás saliendo con Kohai?] le preguntó Ashumi bastante asombrada.

[Sí…] dijo ella sonrojada, en ese momento las chicas se quedaron en shock, luego vieron a Yuiga el cuál asentía.

[¿Tomamos algo?] dijo él mientras iba acompañado de sus amigas y pareja a una cafetería cercana, se sentaron, pidieron unos cafés y empezó la charla.

[Sí, es verdad que estoy saliendo con Mafuyu, ella me gusta desde el segundo año de preparatoria, así que esperé a graduarme, cumplir 20 años y decirle] empezó a explicar él.

[Pe-pe-pero son…] decía Uruka.

[Maestra y alumno, lo sé, yo también pensaba lo mismo, era algo imposible, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo en Londres me fui enamorando más y más de él, sí me enamoré de mi alumno, lo admito, pero no me arrepiento de nada] explicó Mafuyu.

[¿Cómo lo tomó tú familia Nariyuki-san?] preguntó Ogata, al parecer ella ya lo había aceptado.

[Aunque no lo creas, sorprendentemente bien, en especial por mí mamá y los pequeños, aunque a mí hermana le impactó al inicio, ella quiere mucho a Mafuyu]

[Cierto, Han- digo oka-san se lo tomó bastante bien, mejor dicho, mejor de lo que esperaba] admitió Kirisu.

[Aunque no negaré que me tomó por sorpresa, felicidades sensei, Nariyuki-kun] les dijo Fumino bastante contenta. Luego de eso rieron un poco y la charla se tornó más alegre.

[¿Qué tal es Londres?] preguntó Ashumi.

[Bastante bonito, a decir verdad, hay muchos lugares a los que ir y cosas por aprender] respondió Mafuyu.

[Cierto, por dónde vivimos hay una localidad que conserva su arquitectura antigua, es bastante tranquilo y agradable pasear por allí] comentó Nariyuki.

[¿Tienes fotos? Quiero ver] preguntó Fumino, a lo que le chico sacó su teléfono y les mostró la localidad que mencionaba y ellas se morían de la envidia, siguieron pasando fotos hasta que vieron una foto que hizo avergonzar a Yuiga y a Mafuyu ya que era una foto de ellos untados de pintura, estaban pintando una habitación al parecer y la siguiente foto era una de ellos dos besándose en navidad con el Big Ben de fondo, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la pareja.

[Cof cof, perdonen eso] dijo Yuiga un poco apenado.

[¿Viven juntos? ¿Es difícil al inicio verdad?] comentó Ogata.

[Lo es, ¿espera, no me digas que?] dijeron al tiempo Yuiga y Mafuyu.

[Fu Fu Fu, así es, estoy comprometida, actualmente llevo un año viviendo con él, para el otro año planeamos casarnos a finales de año, próximamente mi apellido será Azusagawa] comentó Rizu bastante feliz mientras les mostraba su anillo de compromiso, en ese momento todos felicitaban a Rizu. Pero todas querían seguir sabiendo de la pareja.

[Kohai, ¿piensan radicarse en Londres o piensan volver a Japón?] preguntó Ashumi.

[Lo seguimos discutiendo, nos han ofertado el ser profesores en la Universidad en la que estamos estudiando, ¿Qué opinas cariño?] le preguntó Yuiga a Mafuyu.

[Pienso que deberíamos aceptar la oportunidad, aunque extrañaremos a nuestras familias, pero podemos venir en las vacaciones, ya en diciembre pueden venir a quedarse con nosotros, agradezco que nuestra casa sea grande] comentó Mafuyu.

[Oh, ¿ya tienen vivienda propia? Fantástico, ¿cómo les fue con el idioma?] preguntó Ashumi.

[Sí, fue un poco difícil al inicio, pero ya estamos terminando de pagarla, no fue difícil, hay unas cosas que cambian en el inglés británico con respecto al americano, pero son menores, no fue difícil aprenderlo] comentó Yuiga.

[¿Estás estudiando otro idioma, hablan otro?] les preguntó Fumino.

[Yo estoy aprendiendo francés] respondió Yuiga.

[Yo estoy aprendiendo alemán] respondió Mafuyu.

[Sensei, ¿cómo se tomó tu familia el que salgas con Nariyuki-san?] le preguntó Ogata.

[Al inicio les impactó, pero luego lo aceptaron bastante bien, lo que me asombró es que lo aceptaron a las 3 horas después de que se los dijimos, aunque Miharu lo aprobó desde un inicio] respondió Mafuyu. En ese momento, el celular de Yuiga y Mafuyu y Yuiga sonó y les pidieron disculpas mientras respondían las llamadas, obviamente en inglés. (Aclaro, puedo ponerlo directamente en inglés, pero me da mucha pereza tener que poner la traducción también, así que lo pondré directamente en español).

[ _Hola, sí, el plan estratégico para la calidad de la formación ya se encuentra en revisión por el comité, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme de nuevo, también revisé las propuestas del grupo de investigación, hay cosas que debemos corregir, pero sé que podemos sacar adelante el proyecto, entiendo, sí, sí, OK, nos vemos luego_ ] hablaba Nariyuki.

[ _Hola, entiendo, me encargaré de revisar el material de historia para los estudiantes de primer a cuarto semestre, también incluiremos nuevos libros de referencia que han sido incluidos dentro del presupuesto, entiendo, no te preocupes podemos hacer que los estudiantes se encarguen de un proyecto de esta magnitud, entiendo, sí, sí, Ok, por favor revisa esos documentos, te lo gradezco, si surge algo llámame de nuevo, hasta luego_ ] terminó Mafuyu.

[Wow, ambos lo tienen difícil sí se encargan de todo eso] comentó Uruka.

[¿Nos entendiste?]

[¡ _Por puesto! ¿Por quién me tomas? Uruka-chan aprendió inglés en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desde que te fuiste_ ]

[Genial, me alegro bastante por todas ustedes, me alegro mucho que hayan cumplido sus sueños, ahora si nos disculpan nos están esperando] dijo Yuiga mientras se levantaba y despedía de sus amigas.

[Nosotros pagamos, fue una buena charla de reencuentro señoritas] dijo Mafuyu mientras iba a pagar, después de eso se despidieron y fueron a la graduación de Mizuki.

 _ **7 años después**_

Ya han pasado 10 años y ahora radicados en Londres, Yuiga y Mafuyu ya establecieron una amorosa y unida familia.

Yuiga Nariyuki, 28 años, profesor de idiomas y asesor de calidad de formación en la Universidad de Londres, autor del libro " _Haz una pausa y escucha a tú alumno_ " el cuál sentó las bases para un nuevo método de enseñanza.

Yuiga Mafuyu, 33 años, profesora de historia universal y subdecana de la facultad de pedagogía en la Universidad de Londres, autora del libro " _Los primeros pasos de mis pupilos_ " el cuál ayuda a los estudiantes y/o egresados a lidiar con los problemas que se pueden encontrar al ser docentes y como salir de ellos y apoyar a sus alumnos.

Yuiga Hanako, 6 años, es la hija mayor, demasiado unida a su padre, aunque tiene la misma mirada y aura intimidante de su madre cuando se enoja.

Yuiga Sora, 4 años, es el hijo menor, demasiado unido a su madre, sacó la personalidad desinteresada y colaborativa de su padre.


	6. Lección Extra 01

**Lección Extra 01: llegada a Londres.**

Los dos estaban sentados juntos, uno al lado del otro, mientras leían un rato los requerimientos a dónde irían, aún les quedaban 3 horas de vuelo aproximadamente, después de un rato de estar leyendo ella estaba cansada y se recostó el hombro de él y le agarro la mano antes de quedarse dormida susurraba.

[Vamos a… esforzarnos mucho… cariño… zzz] él de inmediato le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, aprovechando la situación para molestarla luego, tomó una foto.

 _["Esto será divertido"]_ pensó él mientras se acomodaba con ella y se cubrían con una manta. Al aterrizar, ella fue la primera en despertarse y lo primero que vio fue a él completamente dormido, ella sonrió cálidamente mientras lo ve durmiendo y lo despierta de un beso en la mejilla.

[¿Eh? ¿Ya llegamos?] dijo él entre dormido.

[Sí, despierta, debemos ir a recoger nuestras cosas] le dijo ella mientras le pasaba su chaqueta, luego de que estuvieran completamente despiertos esperaron la indicación para bajar del avión e ir a recoger sus cosas, una vez las recogieron aprovecharon para hacer el cambio de moneda en el aeropuerto, luego de esto fueron a la parada de taxis y se dirigieron a la Universidad de Londres, una vez allí fueron recibidos por el decano de la facultad de pedagogía.

[ _Sean bienvenidos, Miss Kirisu, Mister Yuiga, soy el decano de la facultad de pedagogía Paul McGregor_ ] se presentó el decano.

[ _El placer es mío, soy Mafuyu Kirisu_ ]

[ _Un gusto conocerlo, soy Nariyuki Yuiga_ ]

[ _Sean bienvenidos, por los próximos 5 años estarán con nosotros, permítanme enseñarles la universidad_ ] y así transcurrió la mañana, en un tour por toda la universidad y sección de la facultad, luego al medio día tuvieron el almuerzo y ya por la tarde él les iba a indicar dónde se hospedarían, al parecer era una de las residencias para los estudiantes de intercambio.

[ _Se está haciendo un poco tarde, permítanme llevarlos a la residencia de estudiantes de intercambio_ ] les indicó amablemente, pero ellos rechazaron la oferta.

[ _Muchas gracias, pero debemos rechazar su oferta, tenemos otro lugar en el cual nos vamos a hospedar, no se preocupe, queda bastante cerca de la universidad_ ] explicaba Yuiga respetuosamente, en ese momento él se dio cuenta de algo y lo llamó aparte, cosa que confundió a Kirisu.

[ _¿Son pareja verdad? Aunque ella sea tú maestra en Japón, eso no aplica aquí, bien jugado, no tengo problemas con la relación de ustedes, pero les pido que no vayan a descuidar sus estudios, legalmente eres adulto a partir de los 18 años, así que no es nada ilegal, por cierto, cuídala, es muy hermosa jajajaja_ ] le dijo mientras le daba unos golpes en la espalda y se reía con el chico, luego de eso volvieron junto a Kirisu.

[ _Miss Kirisu, Mister Yuiga, espero que sus estudios de maestría y pedagogía vayan bien, esperamos mucho de ustedes, ¿en Japón se hace una reverencia en este momento cierto?_ ] les dijo mientras les preguntaba y hacía una reverencia a lo que ellos respondieron igual.

[ _Sí, el placer es todo nuestro_ ] dijeron mientras hacían una reverencia, luego de esto salieron de la universidad y tomaron el taxi a dónde sería su hogar durante los próximos 5 años, el cuál era una bonita casa de dos pisos, cosas que ellos habían empezado a pagar desde que el director les notificó que irían a Londres, esto se les notificó 6 meses antes de la graduación, así que trabajando duro entre ambos y con ayuda del dinero que el papá de Yuiga dejó, pues les dejó unos 5'000.000¥ de los cuáles Yuiga le pidió en préstamo a su madre 2'500.000¥, los cuáles él le devolverá lo más pronto posible, sumado a todo lo que ahorraron junto al apoyo de la escuela, les permitió dar los primeros 2'500.000£ de la compra de una casa y con lo ahorrado aparte de los trabajos de Yuiga se permitieron el comprar lo básico, cómo una cama doble, una nevera, una lavadora, un juego de sala sencillo, no hubo necesidad de estufa ya que esta venía en la cocina, una tv, y un closet grande, después de todo eran una pareja joven que empezaban a vivir juntos y a trabajar a tiempo parcial para ayudarse con los gastos, aunque la universidad les daba un apoyo económico, este les ayudó bastante desde un principio. Ella estaba muy contenta viendo su nuevo hogar, después de todo es algo con lo que está luchando con el hombre que ama y van poco a poco juntos, en ese momento ella lo abrazó y le dijo _Te amo,_ a lo que él al alza y abraza mientras la besa y le dice _Y yo a ti._ Después de eso se dedicaron a organizar todo y a preparar la cena, luego tomaron un baño y se dirigían a dormir, lo cuál no hicieron ya que no debían preocuparse por el que dirán y lo único que hicieron fue hacer el amor, expresándose el como se aman el uno al otro.


End file.
